With reference to FIG. 9 for a conventional buckle structure for binding goods, the conventional buckle structure comprises a main body 90 having a buckle hole 91, two stop portions 92 disposed at the bottom of the main body, and a positioning element 93 disposed across the main body 90 and provided for lifting the main body 90 and returning to its original position automatically after being released. When the buckle structure is used, the positioning element 93 is lifted to install the two stop portions 92 of the main body 90 into two concave holes 95 of a guide rail 94 respectively, and the main body 90 is shifted slightly to dislocate the two stop portions 92 with the concave holes 95. Now, the positioning element 93 is aligned precisely with a concave hole 95 to release the positioning element 93 and allow the positioning element 93 to be sunk into the concave hole 95. In FIG. 10, the main body 90 is fixed onto the guide rail 94 by the two stop portions 92 and the positioning element 93.
In general, the main body 90 of the conventional buckle structure of this sort is made of metal, and the main body 90 is a solid structure, and thus incurring a higher material cost and a higher manufacturing cost for casting the main body 90. In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention provides an improved buckle structure to overcome the problems of the prior art.